Our Red String
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: A bond is a fragile piece of string that can break or stay intact. Oocness Drama Mpreg AU


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: A bond is a fragile piece of string that can break or stay intact. Oocness Drama Mpreg AU

**Our Red String**

A bond is a fragile piece of string that can break or stay intact over a period of time. It takes a lot for the one strand stay weaving like the others. It gets weak if you don't take good care of it. Yoite sat on the hard wooden floor jiggering some toy keys and smiling happily.

"I'm back!" Miharu yelled entering the apartment.

"Welcome back." Yoite acknowledged his present but didn't look at him. The smaller male trotted over to the ninja taking his seat next to him on the floor. The older boy picked up the younger one and reposition him on his lap. His long limbs wrapped around Miharu. He leaned back resting all of his weight on Yoite.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Of course not. It's me, I love what we have now and I feel like I'm going to jeopardize it by saying I want more." The king bent his head backwards to look up at his friend who then just kissed him on the forehead. "I want to be as close as-" The assassin was cut off with a simple little kiss to the lips.

"I know." Was the simple reply and he knew that the student had all of his feelings and fears. With a grin the taller male leaned down for another kiss. As a kid Yoite was deprived from human affection and kindness so he felt the need to absorb all the he could now.

Miharu no longer sat on the ninja but now laid on top of him. It was obvious that nothing was going to happen to quickly so they didn't even bother to move fast. After all even though it was the blue eyed male asked for it Miharu didn't want him to feel rushed or frightened. Or vice versa.

Neither one of them could believe how great a simple touching of the lips felt. The smaller male supported the other's head from the ground. Yoite's hands rubbed his back through his shirt. The cycle of kissing then braking apart for air was repeated till someone else entered the apartment. With dismay they pulled away from each other and looked up at the door.

"I'm home." Yukimi walked through the door not bothering to go further. "Yoite let's go you have an appointment with Kazuho." With a frown he nodded slightly standing and then helping the younger male get up.

Grabbing heavy coats off the rack they followed the adult to the car. The freelancer wasn't surprised that Yoite sat in the back with Miharu leaving the passenger side empty. Unnoticed to him they held hands all the way there.

Kazuho greeted them happily. "Don't worry it's just a quick cheek up only take a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll be in the waiting room." The bandanna wearing male was quick to leave but the king wanted to stay with his friend. The doctor led them to an empty room. Yoite took a seat on the bench with his love standing beside him.

"What are you doing? What's that?" Miharu asked curiously watching her prepare a needle.

"It's testosterone." The aristocrat seemed just as confused at the lady did. Then she realized her mistake.

"Didn't Yoite tell you? If you're here in the room with him I thought you kne-" She felt his cold glare and shut up immediately he didn't mind the cook being here in the room with him but Yoite didn't like that he knew what was going on; was a bit uncomfortable. "Uh… this is confidential and I'm not allowed to tell you about any patient if you're not their guardian." The younger boy then shut his mouth and let her do her job.

She cleaned a point on his arm then ejected the substance into his body. He closed his eyes when the needle was withdrawn. "It's alright just tell him." Yoite whispered he was afraid of the reaction the rejection.

The blonde placed the needle into the needle only bucket to be disposed of. "Yoite was born without testicles. So he has to get testosterone shots daily but he doesn't so that's what gives him his girlish figure at times. I'll leave you two alone now." She exited the room quickly.

The Shinrabanshou looked up; the kira user had his blue eyes closed tightly waiting for something. Rejection? Probably. He grabbed the killer's attire and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry you not missing anything. I've actually use to sit on mine, it hurts."

"You don't-" The elder male was silenced by a kiss.

"Yukimi is probably annoyed at us for making him wait, come on let's go." With a smile Miharu tugged at the other's arm dragging him out.

The rugged male was reading a magazine with ladies in some exotic bikini on every other page. "Done already?"

"I'm afraid so." The student replied with a grin.

"Alright, let me say goodbye to my sister." The two lovers were left alone again; only an elderly couple in the room.

"Your reall-" He started again but a finger was placed on the other's soft lips.

"I don't care." Yoite smiled as his hand received a tight squeezed. He didn't feel as more loved as he did now. Miharu really did love and accept him. The hat wearing ninja took a step forward forgetting where he was. He leaned closer and closer jumping apart at the sound of Yukimi's voice.

"Was I about to interrupt?" The adult knew how close his brats were but didn't even comprehend that they were that close. A cough and a small blush laid on the gang member's face. "Let's head back."

"I guess the secret's out." Miharu chuckled happily and trotted after Yukimi. The tall male pulled his hat down covering his eyes from view and running after the other two.

There was no longer a reason to be discrete. They leaned against each other the seat belts not bothering them. Yukimi found it hard to keep his eyes of them. Not once had he seen Yoite smile and definitely not has he seen his brat cuddle up to anyone. A smile appeared on his face it was about time he found some happiness. As long at they were happy it was the blonde.

When they next opened their eyes they were home. "What would you like to do?"

"Why don't you two go on a date?" Yukimi suggested handing some money to Miharu. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Five dollars? What can we do with five dollars?" The cook frowned and handed the ruler another five. Miharu frowned and Yukimi mumbled something incoherent handing him a ten.

"That's it! That's all you get!"

"Thank you." He smiled innocently.

"Take my boy somewhere nice and be back by one A.M." The golden haired gang member waved.

"Don't worry father I'll have Yoite home at a nice and safe time." The shorter boy held his arm out with his spine slightly bent. The older raven haired teen lopped his arm with his love's. Unable to drive the teenagers had to walk to their destination.

"Were do you want to go?"

"As long as I am with you I don't care."

"Alright I have an idea. You do have to be home at one A.M. so we have plenty of time. Stay here." Striding to the end of the street the fourteen year old waved one arm and call for a taxi. Once cab pulled over he stuck his head through the window. The diver nodded and the king opened the door and gestured for him to get it.

Without hesitation he got into the taxi, Miharu sliding in next to him. The ride was smooth and calm, not too much traffic. "Look, Miharu it's the ocean!" There was a small glare on the glass window but he could see out of it.

"I know." The car parked in the beach parking lot. The boys exited the vehicle and walked onto the sandy beach. The driver left them all alone.

Kicking off their shoes and socks they ran towards the water leaving foot prints where their feet molded into the sand. He didn't expect Yoite to open up so quickly and have fun but he did. The killer fell onto his back the waves licking at his limbs.

"Sand angle?" The shinrabanshou laid half on top of Yoite hungrily devouring the other's lips. One leg laid in between those longer extremities. Cold water rose higher at hip level. The student dipped his hand into the water then flicked the droplets off watching them land onto his beloved's face.

"That's cold." Laughing lightly the fighter splashed back getting more then his head wet. Recoiling back the younger raven haired boy ran knee deep into the water. Laughing Yoite mimicked getting close enough to attack.

The droplets fell from their body and back into the ocean. When they kissed it was even more refreshing from the cold and with a hint of salt. He pressed his face to the taller teen's cheeks.

Honk honk!

The horn scared the ninja he jumped back and located the origins of were the sound came from. "Wait here." Yoite watched the boy run back to the same taxi that brought them there. Miharu was handed a plastic bag then he handed money over to the driver. Observantly the killer watched he saw his lover bow slightly and the adult waved leaving them alone again.

The eldest male met him half way the curious got to him. The youngest boy smiled and pulled out a sandwich. "Sorry if I had more time I would have prepared better. So I asked for help, I paid the driver over forty dollars for this trip food included."

"Yukimi only gave you a twenty."

"I know; but don't worry I have my sources." The both males seem really happy, the kira user felt warm despite being in the freezing water.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to show you a good time."

"You truly have." Yoite gave an innocent smile and a kiss before taking his meal. They sat at the edge of the tide getting only their feet wet. They eat the same thing a chicken sandwich with everything on it. The meal was eaten in silence though it didn't bother them. Miharu placed all the trash in one pile putting a rock on top so none of it blew away. He would get rid of it when they left.

"The full moon is amazing isn't it?" The fighter commented.

"Almost as nice as you."

"The stars are pretty too."

"I agree."

"Let's go for a walk." Their hands entwined; walking under the night's sky. Every once in a while the tide would hit their feet. "Best day of my life."

"Mine as well. With each day everything will get better and then that will be the best day of our lives." The assassin grabbed the other pulling him close and crushing his lips upon Miharu's. The kiss turned passionate the student running his hands up Yoite's arm. "Are you cold or am I giving you these goose bumps?"

"It's bit of both."

"Alright then, let's get dressed and wait for the cab in the parking lot." The lovers made sure there was no sand stuck to their feet before putting their socks on. The shoes were the same way; the ninja held his shoe upside down letting the sand pour out. The trush was thrown into the nearest trash can. "Do we have everything?" Miharu asked making sure not to leave anything behind.

"We didn't come with anything." The taller male wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder pulling him close. They sat on the bench sharing body heat waiting for their taxi.

A few minutes later he arrived, the murder opening the door for the ruler. The ride was peaceful the night's air slipped into the opened window. The car drove them to Yukimi's house free of charge.

"Let me walk you to the door." The jade eyed male said.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. It was an amazing first date." The oldest boy leaned down and kissed his love's cheek. They entered their home the blonde was still awake.

"Welcome back, how was the date?" He leaned back in his chair stopping his work to hear about their time together. "You didn't mistreat my boy, right?"

"Of course he didn't, he treated me like a real lady." The hat wearing ninja replied. "He opened doors for me, held my hand, kissed my hand and whisper sweet nothing into my ear." The blue eyed adult didn't know how to react when they walked past him heading for the bedrooms.

They entered Yoite's room. Since Miharu started staying with them Yukimi had pushed a cot into the brat's room. He refused to let the demonic boy sleep in his room which had a lot more room; Yukimi loved his privacy.

The ninja pulled his lover to his bed so they could lie together. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was treating you that way." Engaging in another kiss the older boy had one arm wrapped around the other's waist. The other hand was Miharu's pillow.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, it all really flattering but I might want to do it as well." The shorter male smiled when he saw his lover wink at him.

"I won't complain. Where do you want to go for our next date?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I am beside you."

"Can I have a hint?"

"I want to be alone with you, I could careless as to where." Azure eyes closed; thinking. "We can go to the abandoned train cars."

"If that's what you want, wish granted."

"Thanks."

"You're so lenient." Smiling the older boy give him a few more kisses. When they broke apart the student snuggled into his lover. "Let's sleep I can't wait for tomorrow." The older boy nodded even though the other boy didn't notice. Sleep came easy to them both looking forward to their next date.

Yoite was the first to awake like always. He gazed at the sleeping boy. He kissed the forehead of the sleeping angle. The fighter didn't have the heart to move afraid of waking him.

Well, too late now. Those sweet green eyes opened and the boy smiled at him. "Morning, Yoite."

"Good morning." Sitting up the ruler stretched his limbs throwing his legs over the bed. "Why don't you stay and sleep, I'll make breakfast." The kira user couldn't help but smile and nod at the sweet boy. Even though everyday Miharu made the meals being the only one who could cook something that was more then edible but delectable too.

Miharu trotted out the room. The cook grabbed whatever he found in the kitchen throwing it all together. "Morning, Demonic Brat." The blonde greeted rubbing his head.

"Good morning papa." He teased back bringing over a plate with eggs for him. Yukimi frowned but didn't say anything. He picked up his fork and brought the egg to his month swallowing hard.

As soon as Miharu placed his plate on the table Yoite walked out of his room. Without noticing Yukimi or perhaps not caring he kissed his love. "Get a room. No that's not the fatherly thing I should say actually I should've said stop deflowering my little boy. " He pointed at the emerald eyed child.

They pulled apart and took a seat at the round kitchen table. Their meal was eaten in mostly complete silence. "What are you two doing to day?" The father figure asked cleaning his face of any food.

"Spending time together of course." The younger male replied taking his plate and placing it gently in the sink.

"Oh where?"

"It's a secret." Miharu winked taking Yoite's licked clean plate. The male mumbled something under his breath. "Yoite, should we go now?" He held out his arm like a gentlemen such gestures made the ninja's heart flutter. The blonde watched them leave sulking a little.

Yukimi lived on the outskirts of Banten, just an half an hour away; and about in the same distance away from Fuuma's village. The two lovers walked to the village hand in hand. Flowers were in bloom a sweet scent filling the air. The beautiful colors absolutely breathtaking next to each other anyway.

They entered the run down train car scanning for snakes before sitting. They kissed passionately all the surroundings just disappeared leaving only them. Miharu gently pushed his lover to the soft bench.

Their lips became swollen with a juicy red color from all the kissing. Both males wanted to go further afraid of the other's reaction. The student pressed his lips against he right ear. The lobe was sucked on emitting a small gasp.

With a surge of boldness he kissed the top of his neck that was already exposed. The body under him tensed and all of the sudden Miharu didn't know if this was a good idea. However Yoite didn't push him away so he kept going. He trailed kisses from the underside of his jaw back up to his lips.

Blue eyes were shut tightly it looked more like he was afraid then in pleasure. "Are you alright? Should I keep going?" The last thing the king wanted was to make his lover uncomfortable.

The kira user's mouth opened but no words came out so he just nodded. To lighten the mood Miharu tried to joke around. "Is this the reason we came here?"

The older boy breathed in deeply. "Well, it would be bad if Yukimi found us." The Shinrabanshou was a talented actor but he wasn't able to hide his blushed this time.

"Ok so you do want to go further?" The turtle neck was pulled down so he could deliver more affection to the neck, kissing over the scar. "What's that from?" Reacting fast his gloved hand covered the scar trying to hide it from his lover's sight. "Yoite?"

"Don't worry about it." He tried to brush it off. The demonic brat pulled the hand away so his could place more kisses there. The soft lips against his scar heated up the skin badly that it hurt. How could such an old wound burn with so much intensity that it seemed like someone set him on fire? The cook could sense his lover's discomfort and pulled away.

When the feeling stopped the fighter gazed up him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry." He straddled his love and took off the top half of his clothing. He blushed of course but it was replace more with flush heat more then embarrassment.

He bent his head and nuzzled the nipple, brushing it with his lips before twirling his tongue around it. Miharu closed his mouth around the flesh getting an appetizing moan from the taller boy. He continued his ministrations, suckling one nipple and then the other. His lover's moans spurring him on; Yoite was begging to be fondled.

The green eyed boy rubbed his love's thigh through his clothes seductively. He grunted lustily at the contact, taking the hint. Panting impatiently, reaching up and fumbled the black garments. With a frowned the cook just pulled his pants down.

With one kiss he pulled away looking at the older boy. Everything was at show he was hiding nothing. With a cry of embarrassment and a blush Yoite tried to cover the organ between his legs.

"You never have to hide again; don't have to hide from me." Yoite knew it was true if the king thought it, his opinion was the only one that mattered. Miharu knew from Kazuho that the older male was born without testicles but he wasn't expecting this; however he could've cared less.

Leaning down he placed a kiss just below his abdomen trailing kisses around his inner thighs. A deep breath was necessary for the killer to regain some 'control.' The kira user spread his limbs to permit further pleasures. Miharu kissed his lover's heated sex.

Between two fold of flesh was a hidden engorged member. Just below an opening into the ninja's core. Reaching out the jade eyed male touched his penis, only to have him moans and thrust further into his touch. Yoite's gasps were absolutely delicious.

The assassin's mind snapped the moment that moist tongue touched him shivers of delight darting through him filing his body. Those muscles gave a spasm beneath his mouth. "Miharu…Miharu…" His name was repeated over and over hitting his own sex.

Miharu's member twitched in his pants, and he winced, suddenly reminded of the arousal he had. He could take it no longer throwing his clothes to the ground and letting his lover see. His perfect erection stood out proudly at his legs begging to be touched.

Yoite reached out feeling the need to please. He sat on his knees giving one long, slow lick from base to tip. "Ahhh!" Miharu's knees felt weak he started to shake. The emerald eyed male kissed his lover and pushed him back to the bed. "It's all about you." Actually he wasn't sure how much of that he could take. The older teen was his first priority his pleasure could come at a latter time. He wanted Yoite to be comfortable touching him while here it just seemed he felt the need to more then actually wanted it.

"Yoite…May I…" With a blush the killer nodded understanding what his love wanted. Of course he wasn't going to deny that he wanted it too. Bending his knees up Yoite smiled when the cook took one of his hands. "Are you really?"

"Hm-hum." He nodded.

"Wait, wait, can you get pregnant?" He asked breathlessly the passion getting to unbearable.

"I've never had a menstrual cycle so safe to say no." The older male squeezed Miharu's hand as the hard shaft entered the deepest part of his body.

He sighed at the feeling, discomfort mixed with a feeling of contentment. He felt so hot and that fact that the shinrabanshou wanted this made him feel sexy and beautiful. He sucked in a mouthful of air in the movement caused delicious friction. The boys rocked shallowly until they found a suitable rhythm.

"Oh! I don't know how this feels to you, Yoite but it feels absolutely amazing to me!"

He groaned when his arousal was squeezed by the muscles. He tried to be cautious at first, not wanting to hurt his beloved but soon he gave up driving his length in and out of his body. "Ah! Miharu!"

He glanced up to see his friend's reaction. The god of death was wearing one expression: his eyes were gently closed, his head tilted back, teeth nibbling his lower lip, back arched, another moan threatening to escape his throat. His hands held into his own.

"Ah! Yoite!" The moans sent tremors through the slender frame beneath him. And he came, throwing his head back with a wail. He was a sight to behold right after climaxed.

---

Yoite was the first to awake, he felt surprisingly good for his normal depressing self. Then he noticed why; a soft blush appeared on his face as he realized that he was naked with Miharu on top of him naked as well.

The memories of last night were still fresh in his head; he could still feel the passion on his skin from each kiss. The ninja smiled he felt so amazing both physically and mentally. He kissed the top of the king head awaking him from his slumber.

Miharu smiled cutely and rubbed his eyes. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" The hat wearing ninja nodded no and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He kissed the other eagerly who complied. Neither one of them was in any rush to get up and get dressed. They rather stay their in the buff holding each other.

But the sun was finally going down and Yukimi would eventually get worried. After feeling how another's touch to their skin could feel their attire didn't compete. The soft fabric felt so cold. "Are you ready?" The green eyed boy asked holding out his hand.

The other nodded and took a hold of the hand. Hand in hand they walked away from the place this memory forever embedded in their minds.

"How was your date?" The amber haired male asked not to interested but just being fatherly. His brats shared a look then smiled.

"Perfect." Miharu said.

"Incredible." Yoite voiced making the adult a little curious.

"Wow it sounds like you two just had sex. Funny huh?" The ninja laughed in a joking manner. The brats just smiled and played along.

"Ok, well then, we'll be in our room." Then shinrabanshou grabbed his lover's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Leave the door open a little!" Yukimi called out still chuckling. Miharu did as they were told by leaving the door open a cracked so he could look in if he wanted to. Both boys laid on Yoite's bed smiling.

"I guess we better not tell him." The kira user nodded rubbing their noses together.

"I can't wait for our next date." Yoite stated without blushing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." Miharu nuzzled into his neck kissing the top of the exposed scar; which burned once again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

---

"Yoite! Are you ok?!" This was the second week in a roll were Yoite had regurgitated all of his breakfast. There was no blood at all and they were thankful for that. The aristocrat would rub his back soothingly just telling him to let it all out.

The ninja would then clean up looking at himself in the mirror. It seemed like he wasn't getting enough sleep either-part of that was Miharu's fault.- "Come on let's cheek you into the hospital." Miharu and Yukimi helped the weak boy into the car; Yoite was too tired to fight them. The blonde drove quickly to see his sister.

Yukimi of course waited in the lobby, the king refused to leave Yoite's side though. He held on tightly to the limp hand waiting for the results. "Can I talk to Yoite alone?" Kazuho asked.

"No! I'm not leaving his side!" He didn't mean to snap at her but he couldn't help it he was in hectic.

"Miharu…" Yoite nodded wanting him to leave them room. The cook looked heartbroken for a second then left.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant but you need to have sex first."

"How could I be pregnant? Don't you need a menstrual cycle?"

"You do have one it's just with kira you never noticed. You have fine working ovaries."

"How could this happen?" He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong? Isn't this a happy occasion." He nodded no.

"While we were being intimate Miharu asked if I could get pregnant. He doesn't want a child." He blushed the teenager wasn't sure why he was telling Kazuho this.

"…That doesn't technically mean he doesn't want one it just means he was curious. You don't want to abort the baby do you?!"

"No! Of course not." He touched his flat stomach. "I'll think of someway to handle this. Don't tell anyone!" He glared before getting up.

The student sat on the floor by the door. He wasn't listening like his brain told him too. When the door opened he looked up at a frowning older boy. "What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

"I'll live." He mumbled making the short male frown. The greened eyed boy watched him leave then turned his attention to the female. The doctor placed a hand on the boy shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Running up to the two of them was her brother.

"What's wrong with Yoite? He wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

"He didn't tell me either." You could hear the sadness in his voice making the blonde male sad.

"Well what's going on Kazuho?" The girl tensed up.

"Sorry Yoite doesn't want me to tell…" She recoiled back when she was glared at. "It's a good thing really." Miharu just hope he would get an answer latter then.

"Let's go then, Yoite's probably waiting in the car." Clearly sulking he started to walk about from the siblings.

He took his seat next to his lover who was looking down at his feet his arms crossed his chest. "I'm sorry." Yoite spoke quietly green eyes widened.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." The demonic brat bit his bottom lips knowing he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. Yukimi entered the car looking at his brats through the mirror. The sad faces they both had was almost unbearable.

Once they got home Yoite went right into his room Miharu was deciding if he should go in their too. "Yukimi, what do I do?"

"I don't know. All we can do is just be there for him. I'm sure he'll tell us eventually. Probably when it's already too late though." Miharu heard the last part which was whispered. He nodded happy for the small advice he trotted into their room with a fake smile.

"Yoite." He called seductively. The kira user's head shot up. Somehow the cook managed to get behind him without his noticing. His arms wrapped around the ninja's middle. Even tensed Yoite leaned back and rested in his lover's embrace.

The student kissed at the other's ear lobes and down his neck. "In the mood?" The boy noticed his lover's breath jump like he seemed shocked.

"Yukimi is in the other room."

"I told him not to bother us and all we have to do is not be too vocal." The shinrabanshou left a big red mark in his neck. Yoite stared to take off his clothes. He would do whatever it took to make his beloved happy for the time being.

Their garments were thrown on the floor. The fighter laid back and let his lover explore his body again. It all felt good to good really however he couldn't stop thinking about what was growing in his belly finding it hard to fully feel the pleasure Miharu would bring.

The student noticed Yoite didn't seem to be enjoying it as he didn't the first time. Miharu was beginning to wonder if he was already tired of them. "You're not enjoying this are you…?"

"It's not that." The king moved so he was now sitting next to him instead of on top of him; the mood was gone. "Miharu, what would you do if I can get pregnant?"

"What? I'd go exploring in Yukimi's room for some protection or we just wouldn't go all the way." The kira user didn't like the second option he really loved the bonding they did when they were one now he wondered if he could feel that again. "Please tell me what's wrong and don't change the subject." Miharu grabbed his face so he couldn't look away. He wanted the assassin to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Those lovely blue eyes were closed to tears.

"Me to." Miharu pulled away the tears burning at the back of his eyes. It hurt knowing that his lover didn't trust him with the news.

"Miharu?" The droplets rolled down the younger boy's face as he dressed quickly. "Where are you going?!"

"I don't know!" He dashed out the door leaving his lover naked on the bed with tears on his own face. His heart started to hurt but he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I guess all I have is you now."

Yukimi watched very shocked as Miharu ran out of the bedroom and out the door. "Miharu?! Yoite?! What's going on?!"

"It's over!" The teenager shouted out from the resting area. He dressed quickly incase the blonde wanted to walk in and he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Miharu doesn't love me any longer." The adult frowned. "He was never in love me to begin with."

"I don't think that's true." He rubbed the back of his head. He sat next to his brat and wrapped an arm around his shoulder expecting to be pushed away. It surprised him when he wasn't pushed away but he actually leaned into his chest.

"I can't believe how hormonal I am now it's so early." He didn't want to cry in front of his father figure.

"What? What are you pregnant or something?" He joked with a smile.

"Yes!" He sobbed while the adult's blue eyes popped out of their sockets.

----

"It's been three hours, I'm getting really worried." Yukimi paced back and fourth. Miharu disappeared from their apartment, Yoite is pregnant, Yoite had sex, Yoite had sex and a relationship before he did! He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. The ninja was still in his room still emotional and still in the same position. "Let's go Yoite. He could be in trouble we need to find him. I'll go south you go north." The adult leave before the brat could reply.

It wasn't that he didn't want to find Miharu, of course he did. He just was afraid that the boy wouldn't want to see him. But then if he was in trouble and Yoite didn't come to save him he would never forgive himself. Wiping the few tears the fell to his cheek he put on his hat, coat and rushed out the door.

"Miharu! Where are you!" Yoite walked all over shouting for his lover. If he wasn't here then he was probably-

He ducked into the nearest dark ally and placed his hands together. He couldn't teleport that far but it was better then running. Instead of taking the cheapest train he paid for the bullet train ride to Banten.

The ride wasn't even twenty minutes but he rushed off it in haste. He teleported right in front the broken down train cars. He peek his head in before stepping up. Never before had he felt so relieved. Miharu was peacefully asleep on the green seat. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered sitting at his head and placing a gently hand on his head moving the banks out of his angelic face.

He lifted the boy slight just enough to get his head in his lap. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Guess I'll just abort the baby."

"What baby?" One green eye popped open to stare into to lovely blue ones. Yoite averted his gaze embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you; I'm pregnant. I know you don't want one so I'll abort it just please come home with me."

"What?! Don't you dare hurt that baby!"

"What?" He asked generally socked.

"Our baby?"

"Yes."

"Conceived in this very spot?"

"Yes." Yoite didn't know were he was going with this.

"Conceived by our love?"

"…Yes"

"Don't you dare ham our child!"

"I thought you didn't want a child?"

"I never said that! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well you asked me while we were in the middle of conceiving." The killer's blood vessel opened the blood rushing to his face.

"It was a question. If you didn't want to get pregnant then I would have pulled out. That's all I meant." Yoite started to cry again. How could he have been so stupid. "Don't cry." He kissed the salty droplets away embracing him tightly. "Everything is alright." The kira user nodded knocking the boy over and lying right on top.

The cook kept on kissing the top of his head inhaling the sweet scent of his lover. "Come we should go."

"Wait, could we please continue what we were doing before?" The blush on his face became brighter from asking as he trailed a finger down his chest.

"Of course." The boy smiled before the fighter kissed him and took the lead. Yoite would please his love just like he felt when the king was on top of him. Miharu had no problem being submissive it just came so naturally. He would beg Yoite to touch him and he was so willing to do what the boy asked.

The older male laid on top of the younger one resting after the physical exercise. Miharu ran his fingers through his lover's soft hair. "Was it good?" Yoite asked acting like a natural submissive person.

"It felt incredible to me." He smiled rubbing their nosing together.

"I'm glad so that means you love me again?"

"What? I never stopped!" Now Yoite smiled.

"Good! I was really worried there." He could hear the hurt in his voice so that wasn't a joke.

"Yoite, I swear to you in this broken train car where we conceived our child that I will never leave you or stop loving you. As these probably poisonous snakes as our witness I'll kiss you with all my love." And he did just that. "Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I hate you."

"I make the same pledge to you. Oh don't worry that's just a garden snake there're harmless."

"I was talking about the one near the bamboo; the red one that's looking at us."

"Oh, yeah, that's poisonous."

---

A/N: This is going to be one long oneshot but I got tired of it and wanted to post some of it to get opinions on it. Cheesy I know but I don't care either. I'm tired of looking at this my eyes hurt and the title sucks. By the way do you want a male or female baby?


End file.
